


Unknown Things

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically this is Tony centric, Centric!Tony, Coulson is actually alive, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Nick Fury is actually nice to Tony, Team Bonding, Tony Angst, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is being Tony, Tony is selfish, Uncle Nick for Tony, tony is worthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just somethings that the team doesn't know about Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark Is Much More Than You Think

"I wonder what Stark did this time."

"What hasn't he done?"

After a mission that involved kidnapped children, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill escorted Tony away from the team after landing at SHIELD. Tony had been unusally quiet during the ride back, he sat in the corner with music in his ears as he closed his eyes, blocking out any of his team from disturbing him. When he felt the doors as the first out, gently grabbed by the two agents and brought to another room as Tony completely broke down. 

They were children, innocent children who never deserved to be kidnapped, hurt for the unknown, used as bait. Children are children, they are suppose to have love and games. They're suppose to have a father and mother's love. They were suppose to play games, make life a living hell and cause chaos. Children are oblivious, they are young and free and unaware of the horrors the living reality they will soon greet. Children are fragile, but they always bounce back. Children are strong than they are credited for, Tony knows, oh by god how much he knows that children are strong, they'll pick themselves up. 

"Tony?" 

Tony had sat down in one of the chair and hand his face buried in his hands as he cried, Tony has not cried, his father taught him that Starks don't cry, but Tony has cried so much in his life that he became so exhausting for him. Tony was so alone in the world, his father never cared for him and his mother never paid attention. But he did have some people, he had his godfather (what a betraying bastard) and his two favourite agents. Nick Fury and Peggy Carter. When Tony grew up it was them two that took care of him, the pair of them are old but they are still good as gold, and Tony was so thankful for them. 

Tony had lifted his head up to see Fury looking at him, concerned. Coulson and Hill was still in the room, they were always allowed in whenever this happens to Tony. Unknown to the rest of the avengers he was closer to Coulson and Hill than Barton and Romanoff are. 

"Uncle Nick." Tony greeted as he wiped his tears away. 

"I told them you weren't allowed to do the mission! Those fuckers, always fuckin' disobeying my orders!" Nick Fury shouted.

 

*

 

Outside, the avengers was amused because all they could hear was the shouting, they couldn't make out the words but if Fury was shouting at Tony it was most definitely amusing. Luckily, the avengers had their own meeting room, the room that was currently occupied by Tony and the three agents, because it had made it as soundproof they could and they all left a mark in that room (You should see the hole that Thor acidentally made) however the only thing was they didn't have a camera in that room so therefore the avengers couldn't eavesdrop.

"I wonder Stark did this time?" Clint mused out, leaning against the wall with an obvious smirk. 

"Fury probably found out the note that Tony made to get himsekf out of a mission." Steve said, scoffing at the thought how childish Tony was. 

"But how did Man of Iron find out the mission before us?" Thor questions.

"It's Tony, what do you expect. He can hack his way into SHIELD's database and find every information about us, so what is stopping him from finding the next mission?" Natasha spoke to Thor as Thor reconsidered this idea.

"He already has." Bruce said out of nowhere, "Already hacked in and found everything about us, I caught him reading my file one night."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprise?" 

"Because it's Tony, it's such a Tony thing to do." Clint spoke. "Hey I wonder why Maria and Phil are in there, and it's been almost twenty minutes."

"Must have involved them to whatever Stark did." 

Unknown to them, Tony had been crying his heavy heart out for the past ten minutes while Phil and Maria let him calm down himself, it almost took Nick five minutes to get the courage to get Tony's attention because he couldn't bare to see him like that. It took two minutes for Tony to realise the people in the room with him weren't going to shout at him, and that he was safe. It took two minutes for Nick to fume at the actions of the avenger team.

 

*

 

"It's not their fault, Uncle." Tony muttered as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Like hell it is! Tony, you known me all your life, you think I am going to let them get away with this?" 

Tony sat silent, looking at his hands.

It wasn't unusal for the three agent to see the cocky asshole like this, in fact they actually know the true Tony. Tony was actually caring, loving and all that but he hides it under a mask. A mask that all of them hates, it was a mask to hide the small broken boy that grew up way to fast.

"Tony." Nick spoke softly as Tony looked at him, "You should have tried to call me, at least."

"And look like a complete wuss? I told them I wasn't needed in the mission but they still dragged me, I just couldn't tell the reason that my own father, my fucking father, had made me a program to face torture and kidnap because he was concern more of his fucking work than his own damned son!" Tony paused, "I guess dad was right, I am a wuss. I am no good for shit." 

"Anthony Edward Stark, you listen to me right now." Nick's voice harden, he watched a broken boy grow up and he wasn't going to give up on him. "You are not what your father says. You are a genius Tony, you are the only who created Iron Man, you created JARVIS, you created a new element. Tony, you are worth more than you think you know."

Nick was not the soft guy, but this was Tony. He had seen this boy grow up, he had seen this biy defenceless in a shit world.

"You two, get the rest of the Avengers." Fury ordered Hill and Coulson, who nodded and quietly left the room. 

 

*

 

Phil and Maria stepped out the room, they see that the team was already outside waiting, they look at each other before looking hard at them. The team shifted uncomfortably under their stares. They all stood up straight, yes they might be superheroes, saving the world over and over again but they know who to respect and right now they needed to respect Coulson and Hill because by the looks of it, they were not happy.

"So one the scale to one to ten how bad did Stark fuck up?" Clint asked cheekily with a smirk.

"I suggest you get rid of that smirk before you enter, Agent Barton." Coulson cold hard voice made everyone frown, "Tony is not the one who is in trouble." 

"I do not understand, Son of Coul." Thor asked, to which Coulson rolled his eyes. 

"You don't need to, everything will be explained inside." Agent Hill took over before Phil had the opportuinity to taser someone.

"Fury will see you now."

 

*

 

Tony sucked up a breath before composing himself and placing a smirk on his face, but it was failing. Tony had let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Tony, you don't need to hide anymore." 

Just as Tony was going to respond the team slowly filed in, Tony sent Fury a glare before looking towards the two trusting agents, the pair of them shook their head (he wanted a way out but Maria and Phil was not going to help.) Tony sighed and slouched in his seat as his team smirked at him, not Bruce because Bruce was actually nice to Tony. Tony had taken the great liking towards him, let him see a small glimpse of the real Tony Stark. Bruce smiled faintly towards him before looking at the angry Fury. 

"I thought I told you that Stark was not suppose to go on the mission." 

The Avengers froze as Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yes they all read that request but brushed it aside because they all thought that it was Tony being himself again trying not to do a mission. Steve sat up and was about to speak because that's what leaders do. 

"Well we thought it was Stark being himself again, sir."

"I don't care, Rogers. Whether it was me or Stark, when there is a request that one of your team is not on the mission, they are not on the mission, do I have myself clear."

"Yes sir."

it was only Steve that responded but Fury went to glare at the rest of the team, who nodded rapidly. Tony only looked at his fingers, refusing to look up at any if his team because hell he knows that at least two of them would be glaring at him, just as they were about get dismissed Clint had a sudden question. To which, Tony knew it was coming. 

"Why wasn't he allowed on the mission? He didn't give us a reason." 

"Like I'm suppose to give you a reason," Tony had finally found a voice, the same voice that was apart of his mask, "You didn't need to have a fucking reason to know why I wasn't on the fucking mission." 

Clint glared at the Stark, "Shut up, Stark, you always think of yourself. You are not-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Fury shouted making Clint stop as Tony sunk down knowing he shouldn't have said anything and let Fury handle the situation. 

"Like Stark said he doesn't need a reason." 

"Bullshit." Natasha muttered.

That made Tony had enough, he couldn't take the anger of his team members, Phil and Maria could sense Tony was about to explode in a fit of anger, which the team would immediately regret. Nick watched as Tony unexpecting stood up and glared at his team, mostly Natasha for muttering right next to him, before looking at Clint. 

"You want to know the fucking reason, Barton? I'll give you the fucking reason. Fury took me off the mission because it involved children. Now, I may sound like a selfish dickhead but let me tell you, when you grow up have a fucking program made by your own shitty father to train me not to say a god damn word about him in case I get kidnapped. That program allowed people to torture me. I was a six years old, I was a boy when my father started the program." 

The team froze in horror as Tony continues to angrily tell them.

"My father neglected me, why do you think I loved the attention? I never got it as a kid, instead all I received was the bitterness my father show towards me. Just because I am some rich kid that I had a great childhood, well at least all of you had been tortured, I went through that six hours for two days in a week until I went to university! Let me tell you, those kids will be fine because you know what they are stronger than you think. I never wanted to go on the mission because I know I will get nightmares of my own father, how bad is that? I know that I could never sleep for another week."

"Tony," Steve refused to believe that Howard was a bad man.

"No, listen here _Captain_. My father neglected me because of you. It was always you, he was so fucking determinded to find you because he knew you weren't dead. I went through the torture because my father didn't want me to tell his enemies his plans on find you, it's always been you Steve! Always you! I never had the love of my father that you have, it's the only reason why I hate you, I grew up hating you. I was suppose to grow up seeing you as another uncle, someone I could trust and love but instead I hated you for what you did. And what about precious Howards Stark? He was not the same man you know, so you can shut the fuck up about me not being my father because I do not want to be the same as him." 

Tony had stopped as Maria gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with tears forming and as Coulson looked at them. Tony looked at Phil as Phil patted him on the back.

"Well done, Tony." Phil muttered, "They deserved to know, they needed a reality check."

Maria heard Phil, causing her to hit him as Tony smiled at them. 

"Agent Hill and Coulson, take Stark away please." Tony looked over to Fury and smiled.

Maria held Tony's hand supportingly as Phil lead the way out, Tony stopped to look at Nick and smiles for once, a real smile. 

"Thanks Uncle Nick."

That left everyone speechless, Tony turns to leave the room. He was too exhausted after screaming his childhood at the horrified team, the agents brought him to a room, where they all watched a movie before Tony started to fall asleep.

Fury looked at the team as they slowly come out of the trance. They all felt guilty, why did they all assume that he had a great childhood? Steve was angry that his old friend would do that, but he now understand why Tony was so bitter towards him, he understand why Tony hated him. Clint was angry at himself, he pushed Tony overboard. They now realised, that not everything was on that file. Tony needed someone to be at his side and that was his team, whether he was hiding stuff away from them he had someone. They need to trust him if they want his trust.

"I can't believe Howard would do that." Steve muttered.

"I never meant to push him that far..." Clint rubbed his face, guilty at his actions. 

The team felt horrible, even horrible didn't describe what they were feeling, they all looked at each other.

"I hope you learnt your lesson." Fury spoke as all of them looked at him, "Tony has secrets just like you do. Whether they are worst than yours, it doesn't matter. You may be open to each other but Tony is not like that. Give him time, show that you care. Tony has atelophobia, he has a fear of not being good enough. A fear he has developed over the years because of his father. Tony is not the guy you think he is. He is much more than a playboy billionaire."

The words slowly sinked in, yes, Tony was much more than he was known. The team came to the realisation of all his achievements. He was the youngest CEO. Tony is a genius, he was able to make things at a young age, he created a new fucking element. Tony had a stupid fear but it made the team die in guiltness, the amount of times the team had told Tony that he was useless to the team. Bruce had his face buried in his hands as Clint threw his head back in shame. Thor looked regretful as did everyone. Fury had completed his job and headed for the door. He said one last thing to the team before leaving.

"Tony Stark is much more than you think."


	2. Tony Stark Is Capable Of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's known feelings are lust, greediness and selfishness but one by one Tony is slowly returning to his old self and letting go of his emotions.

Tony Stark is capable of feelings.

It's been a week since the team found out about the unsteady relationship between Tony and his own father, Tony had locked himself in the lab and if he ever plan to leave the room he would refuse to talk to anyone, even Bruce found the lab uncomfortable because his friend, best friend, wasn't speaking. Pepper had gone away for a whole month for a business trip, therefore no one was able to get him to speak. Tony only spoke to Nick, Maria and Phil, the only human beings. Though it wasn't often, the three SHIELD agents were busy with their own things.

Tony had his robots, Dummy and Butterfingers. Then he had JARVIS, his trusty companion.

Of course, Tony has his team, although he doesn't actually know that they actually care about him, but the childish act that Tony had made it insufferably annoying, but he had every god damn reason to why he was mad at them, Bruce not that much but still mad. They all let him cooled off but Bruce. Now, thinking Bruce would leave him alone, he didn't. Instead he stayed by the genius' side.

Bruce brought him food, whether it was Bruce's homemade cooking or Clint's special recipes, or even a simple takeaway, Bruce always came down to hand him food. Bruce never spoke to Tony but placed the food in front of him, Tony looked up at his friend and smiles faintly, at least he knows that Bruce cared. Bruce would always return after an hour to collect the plate and hand him two bottles of water and another bottle of fizzy drinks before silently leaving.

Bruce was the one who cleaned up after Tony. Tony had been falling asleep in the lab and knowing Tony, he would not like to be woken up. Bruce brought him a pillow and a blanket, and processed to clean the lab a bit, it helped Tony a bit with whatever he is inventing this time. Bruce leaves the room without another word.

Tony was thankful for Bruce. It was always Bruce that was by his side within minutes, Bruce always concern for his friends. Whether Tony had been a pain in the ass, Bruce put up with him because there was something Bruce couldn't figure out with him. Bruce stayed in the lab, even if it was uncomfortable, because he couldn't bare to see Tony so lonely. Tony liked the quiet scientist's company, it relaxed him. Tony soon broke and spoke to Bruce first, it was the early morning, around two am but who the hell is keeping track, and Tony was extremely tired.

"Thanks Bruce," Bruce froze and looked at Tony, "For staying, I'm not a man for feelings but I am so grateful for you, like you're a brother I always wanted and for that I love you, like as a brother, I mean."

Bruce smiled, so Tony is capable of feelings.

"I think you should sleep, Tony, I'll clean up here."

Tony smiled tiredly before heading for the elevator. He sends Bruce one more smile before making a pitstop on the main floor, to his surprise the rest of the team were still awake and watching a movie. They all looked at him and smiled, warmly and friendly. Tony smiled back before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, we're watching Star Wars, wanna join?" Clint asked, not expecting a response but it was worth a shot.

"I'm good thanks," The four avengers snapped their head towards Tony, "I'm tired, plus Bruce would probably kill me if I don't sleep in my bed tonight, thanks for the offer though."

Tony had a bottle of water in his hand, which was weird to his team members because when was the last time they ever saw Tony drink water.

"Are you running down with a fever, Stark?" Clint joked as Tony lets out an amused noise.

"Nope, well, not yet anyway, birdbrain."

Tony slowly went back to the elevator before popping his head, as the team looked at him expectingly. They shifted uncomfortably because Tony was acting weird, just little over a week ago he was piss mad at them now he's all nice? Bruce must have made a toll on him.

"I really love you guys, you know? I don't like feelings but you're like a family I always wanted, Thanks guys, er, night and enjoy your movie."

Tony disappeared into the elevator as he pushed the button to his floor. The avengers in the living room looked at each other, obviously spooked out that the fact Tony fucking Stark admitted that he loves them like family, a unlikely thing for him to do. It was Steve who snapped out of the shocked.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yep, that happened." Natasha answered, "Hey look it's Han!"

  
*

  
It was the next morning that the avengers, excluding Tony who was still sleeping, that they all decided that Tony was too tired to comprehend what was actually happening and spoke things he probably didn't mean. Of course, it hurt them to say that because it was a hope that Tony finally trusted them. All of them were in the kitchen, enjoying pancakes that Steve cooked, luckily he didn't burn them like last time, and Tony tiredly walked in and sat in between Bruce and Clint. All eyes was on him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, brother Tony!" Thor boomed with a cheerful tone.

Tony groan but smiled, "Morning to you too, big guy. Can you keep it down a bit?"

Thor smiled sheepishly before nodding and returning to finish his pancakes. Steve placed a plate of pancakes in front of Tony as Bruce and Clint moved all the toppings in front of him. Tony blinked a few times before slowly picking blueberries and honey for his pancakes. Natasha hands him a fork , as Tony tiredly ate his breakfast.

"I meant it, by the way, " Tony muttered as he shoves a piece of pancake in his mouth, "What I said last night, I trust you guys."

That was the end of it, they knew Tony would hate it if they carried on with the conversation, Tony was known for blunt conversations but he loved talking, so unless you were the avengers, someone he has known for years or a really hot girl you'll never get a lot out of the man.

"We love you too, man." Clint spoke after a minute of silence, Tony looked up at the team and smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, you're in a happy mood now."

That was the moment the realised Tony was actually capable of love.

  
*

  
Tony was capable of the feeling of fear, they saw him afraid once before, well imagined it because Tony's heartbroken childhood made the team know that Tony was very capable of fear. The team knew about Tony's fears. Being alone, although he has the spite to always isolated himself, being not good enough, he has the fear of water, this is his main fear, god, what happened in that cave always haunt him. The thing is that they didn't know how much fear affected Tony. Until they see him on the main floor with the TV on playing Jaws, a bowl of popcorn on the floor as he was lying on the sofa with a blanket draped down at his waist.

"Tony, do you realise it's just past midnight, shouldn't you be asleep?" It was Steve that first saw Tony like this.

Tony looked at him, "I'll go to bed after this movie, Capsicle, don't worry."

Steve narrows his eyes before grabbing a bottle of water and retreating his floor. Tony breathes out a relief sigh as he continues to watch and stuff his face with buttery popcorn. It was only half an hour later that Thor sees Tony, who had switched his position so he was lying on his stomach.

"Are you okay, Man of Iron?"

"I'm great, Thor, what are you doing up?" He questions without moving his eyes away from the movie, "Please say didn't misplace your hammer."

Thor chuckles, "I have not, this time, I only crave some poptarts before I sleep again."

Tony waved his hand, shooing him away. Thor returned to his bed as Tony forced himself to stay awake. Kt wasn't till Bruce crashed his movie marathon at 1:34. Bruce had been in the lab and wanted tea before going to bed, tea helps him relax and sleep. Bruce questioned Tony before shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't stay up, I swear to god Tony if you do I will make you sleep on my floor tomorrow."

Tony smiled cheekily as Bruce walks away into the elevator muttering how he was slowly becoming a mother hen. Tony sighs as he watched the elevator doors close, he buries his face into the pillow and blink multiple times to stay away as he flips to another classical movie. Tony was not sleeping because he couldn't face another nightmare, he didn't want to wake up from a horrible dream and have a stupid panic attack afterwards. It showed the team that he was weak, vulnerable.

Tony had started to raid his own fridge, getting as many alcohol he could get, he hits head when he feels both the assassins presence. Tony groans and sticks his head out of the fridge before rubbing his head and muttering how much that hurts.

"Look at that, you are capable of feeling pain." Natasha mused out as Clint got himself cereal while Natasha grabs some snacks.

"You do realise you are eating at 3:27 in the morning, right?"

"You do realise you are drinking at 3:28 in the morning, right?" Clint countered back.

"Touché."

Tony made his way back to the sofa as the assassins watched him, they watch him pick another move as he opened the alcohol bottle before taking a huge swing of it. Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint smiles amused at the billionaire's actions. Soon, like fifteen minutes later, they leave him in the peace. All of the avengers expected to see him passed out of the sofa but no, in the morning they see Tony in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, leaning against the island while reading something.

"You look like hell," Clint commented, "Did you even sleep after we left?"

"No?" Tony knew better than to lie to his team mates as Bruce lets out a frustrated groan while Steve sighs, shaking his head obviously not amused.

"Why was that? We all told you to go to sleep," Steve said, crossing his arms looking like a parent, "Why didn't you listen to us?"

"Because I was afraid of the nightmares?" Tony said bluntly, before placing his empty bowl in the dishwasher before looking at them, "Plus it's only one night, what harm does that do?"

The team understand nightmares, the whole lot of them went through nightmares. They have heard each other scream but nothing is more painful than hearing Tony Stark screaming and shouting, and fucking crying because of his nightmares. They all had bad nightmares. Steve always dreams about the war, Clint with the circus, Natasha with the Red Room, Bruce with anything that involves the hulk and Thor with anything about Loki. But yet Tony, who dreams about his own father, Afghanistan, his almost death, takes the nightmare hardest.

Tony wakes up and faces a panic attack after every single nightmare.

Maybe it was because Tony was weak, no he couldn't be because he's fucking Tony Stark, or maybe because he had such a bad life, Tony wasn't sure but he sure didn't want to know.

The team sighs and looked at Tony, who smiles to fake his hurt. But they can see past it, they're starting to understand him. Tony is vulnerable, he is much more than a playboy billionaire. Tony is broken inside. Tony is more than capable of feeling other feelings than lust, selfishness, greediness.

Tony was capable of love, happiness, fear, pain and all. He doesn't show all the emotion because he's afraid of getting hurt with them. Tony built a wall around his heart, refusing to let anyone in. But one by one someone was there to knock them down. Tony was slowly becoming his real self and he doesn't know whether to feel relief or afraid.

So yes, Tony is capable of feelings and the team is only finding out now.


	3. Tony Stark Is Multilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell would have thought that Tony could speak more than English?
> 
> Well, he does like to show off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the bottom

Tony Stark is multilingual.

He was capable in speaking more than the two languages he knows, English and Science. In fact  _the_ _great_ Tony Stark is fluent in four other languages, well there is a fifth language which is Japanese but no one is for sure if he can actually speak it or he just understand bits if it. Tony knows French, Spanish, Italian and German. They weren't the hardest ever languages to learn but it was impressive. How the Avengers found about that he was multilingual? Well, it started off with him angry after a phone call and everyone heard Tony speaking French, at first they didn't know but Natasha was the first to understand what Stark was going on about, well she didn't she just knew certain French words.

"Je jure devant Dieu, ces gens sont des idiots. L'ensemble du lot d'entre eux!"* Tony shouted down the hall as he hung up.

He reappeared in the kitchen, where the Avengers were having a nice breakfast until Tony angry left the kitchen unexpectedly which worried the team because what did they do? Tony sat back down in his sea, which was between Natasha and Thor, and placed his phone on the table. Steve, who was still cooking pancakes, looked at him concerned and was about to ask but Clint nudge the super solider to indicate that the pancakes are starting to burn. Tony picks up his phone and starts typing rapidly. Natasha looks over his shoulder and see that Tony was angrily typing in French.

"Tony, when did you know French?"

Tony didn't take his eyes off his phone screen as he continues to type, he merely shrugs, "I don't know, seems like something I always known."

"Well, brother Tony I must say they must have done something to anger you if you are speaking another language."Thor spoke as he munched happily on his food, "What did they do?"

Tony closes his phone and looks up, to see fresh pancakes in front of him, and see the team obviously interested. Tony rolled his eyes as he added blueberries onto his pancakes, ignoring the annoying beeps from his phone. "It's no one important, that's what I can say. God knows how they got my number but they want me to do something for them, make weapons. I guess they  ~~~~didn't get the fucking memo that the merchant of death doesn't do weapons for strangers."

"Merchant of Death?" Steve questions as he finally takes a seat next to Bruce. 

Tony waved his hand as if Steve understand he meant 'another time.' Tony mutes his phone as they all continue their breakfast as a team. Just as Clint was about to wash up, Tony got annoyed at his phone once more. The team looked at him as he smiled sheepishly before ordering JARVIS to find out where the hell was this caller from. Steve looked at Tony in disapprove.

"Tony, you just can't just show up at their place."

"You think low of me, Cap!" Tony laughs, "Anything yet, JARVIS?"

The AI's voice returned, "It seems like the caller is from New York, New York. How may this provide information for you, sir?" 

"It doesn't, do you know if this caller knows French, I was too angry to be bothered if they were a French speaker." Tony said as he tapped his screen angrily once more, he had the will to through his phone against the kitchen wall, but knowing the disapproving look from Steve he wasn't going to risk it. "It seems like they do understand French, sir."

"Oh good," The team narrowed their eyes at him, wondering what he was going to do with this information. Tony's phone went off with the same number that had been pestering him for the past hour and half, this time Tony answered and shouted down the phone, "Ne me parler et aller sucer ma bite!"

Tony left the kitchen afterwards leaving the team unbelievably confused, "Hey, Jarvis, what did Tony just say then?" Bruce asked.

"I rather not repeat, Doctor Banner."

  

*

"You got to be fucking with me!"

"Langauge, Barton!"

"Shut the fuck up, Spangles."

"I swear to-"

"We can't agrue now! We're in the middle of a mission!"

They found out Tony can speak German. They were all on a mission but it didn't mention that the person they would be going up against could only speak German, bad memories for Steve to be honest, and they wanted to talk to him and lock him up before going the hard way which was destroying every single thing, which seems to be Tony's favourite pastime, but seeing no one understood how the fuck they were going to understand this person Tony had to step up to the game, as his mask was removed he smiled.

"Hören Sie hier," Tony started, getting everyone's attention, it shocked the team, once again, that Tony had blurted out a new laguage, "Entweder wir Sie einsperren oder töten wir Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde!"

"Nein!" The leader held his ground as Tony rolled his eyes before telling the team to aim towards the leader and his close friends. 

They didn't flinched, the team looked towards Tony, they looked lost and it was weird for Tony because for once they weren't looking for _Captain_  for orders, nope, instead they all looked at him before doing anything. Even Hulk had stopped and waited for Tony's cue. This was both equally cool and uncomfortable, for Tony of course.

"This is the most subborn leader I have met." Tony started, "Well there is my dad, you know what I'll shut up."

"Stark!" Steve shouted at him, grabbing the man's attention. "Is he gonna surrender?"

"No, but I can try and convince him but you know me. I don't beg."

"Hm, gotta ask Pepper about this." Natasha muses teasingly as Tony glared at her, "Don't give me that face, Stark."

"Fuck off!"

They all had turned their attention back to the group of bad men as they rolled their eyes at how they sucked at being so called heros.

"Sterben oder jetzt aufgeben." Tony sounded threatening, something the team would hardly hear, but he slowly closed up with the mask as if he was getting ready to attack. The team slowly took catious of the sudden action.

"Sterben!"

Tony was the first to react as he started to attack, the team soon followed his lead and attacked. It wasn't till the team cause major destruction, thank the Hulk and his powerfulness and thank him for his anger, they all spilt up around the building as men were running out the room, Tony was flying after them shooting with his beams. 

"Hey Tony?" Clint asked suddenly in their communicator

"What is it, Legolas?" Tony asked as he shot another person, "Fifty points to Iron Man with the head shot."

"Shut up Stark." Natasha rolled her eyes while using one of the men as a shield.

"When did you know German?"

A smirk formed on his face, "Oh, legolas, the things you don't know about me."

*

 

Tony was very blunt about speaking Spanish, he loves going to places that speak Spanish. It was like his second language, even though we all know that his second language was most definitely science, god knows and Bruce know what he just bloody says. In fact this time he doesn't have to say much in Spanish, scratch that he didn't need to speak Spanish at all to get them amazed. Tony had suggested that all of them should have a well deserved holiday and go somewhere like Spain. 

"Why Spain? It's hot enough in Malibu." Clint pointed out as Tony scowled at him because no one but he, Pepper and Rhodey is allowed in the Malibu house, Nick and Coulson are allowed but hell when are they gonna need to visit?

" _You_  and the others are not allowed in my Malibu house, plus why not? Spain is perfect for the babes." Tony pointed out, "Plus, they speak English but don't worry. I'll be the translator for you guys."

Okay, so Tony was slightly boasting, but what do you expect it was Tony speaking. Tony smiled as the team looked at him confused.

"What other language do you speak that we don't?"

with that Tony left with a smile and wink. 

 

*

 

It wasn't often you hear Tony swear in another langauge unless you piss him off a little too much. Sometimes Tony loves talking in another langauge just to annoy people that they don't understand a word he was saying. Today, he was in that _type_  of mood to piss everyone in the tower by speaking Italian.

"Occhio di Falco succhia culo!" Tony sang along as he passed the team with a smirk, Steve looked the most confused, "qual è il problema, capsicle?"

"What?" Steve asked but when he looked over towards Bruce, Natasha and Pepper they all shook their head and realise this was a time not question Tony's weird behaviour. 

"No, no, no, why the fuck is this bimbo talking in another langauge?" Clint asked towards Pepper, who was laughing at the fact that Clint called Tony a bimbo, to which he was offended and gasped. "How many fucking language does he even know?"

"Brother Clinton! I may think you should reconsider your choice of words, my friend." Thor said with a smile as Clint threw his arms up in the air with a groan of frustration. 

"Tut, tut," Tony teased, "avete bisogno di un abbraccio?"

"Piss off!" 

Tony simply smiled and left the room. Leaving a frustrated Clint and an amused team, maybe it was funny Tony speaking another lanuage. 

"You're still a bimbo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je jure devant Dieu, ces gens sont des idiots. L'ensemble du lot d'entre eux|I swear to God, these people are idiots. The whole lot of them
> 
> Ne me parler et aller sucer ma bite|Don't talk to me and go suck my cock
> 
> Hören Sie hier|Listen here
> 
> Entweder wir Sie einsperren oder töten wir Sie und Ihre kleinen Freunde|Either we imprison you or we kill you and your little friends
> 
> Sterben oder jetzt aufgeben|Die or give up now
> 
> Occhio di Falco succhia culo|Hawkeye sucks ass!
> 
> qual è il problema, capsicle?|what's the matter, capsicle?
> 
> avete bisogno di un abbraccio?|you need a hug?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all the poor spelling and grammar!


End file.
